A Nutcracker Production
by Prime's Little One
Summary: Yugi Mutou, a 16 year old high school student, tries out for a role in a big ballet production, The Nutcracker. Yami Atemu, a 22 year old college student, is cast as the Nutcracker Prince. Can the cast even finish rehearsal with these two leads?
1. Audition Part I

A Nutcracker Production By Prime's Little One  
>Chapter One: Audition- Part I<br>Genre: Friendship/Romance/Drama  
>Pairings: Puzzleshipping, Puppyshipping, Tendershipping, MarikxMalik<br>Warnings: Yaoi, cursing, adult themes, Anzu-bashing (although that's more of an endorsement, really), and an author who knows only very, very little basic ballet stuff writing a fic with lots of ballet in it.  
>Summary: Yugi Mutou, a 16 year old high school student, tries out for a role in a big ballet production, The Nutcracker. Yami Atemu, a 22 year old college student, is cast as the Nutcracker Prince. Can the cast even finish rehearsal with these two leads?<p>

(AxY)

A slim figure dashed through a quickly filling hall and out a large set of double doors, bounding recklessly down a flight of stairs. Wind rushed through tri-color hair set in spikes as sixteen year old Yugi Mutou rushed home from school. Today was the first day the Ishtar Theater Troup- or ITT as it was sometimes called- was holding auditions for Yugi's favorite play ever. The Nutcracker.

Yugi's grandpa had read him the story every year at Christmas and had even taken him to see the show once when he was younger. Yugi had fallen in love with the story and it's very realistic characters. Although Yugi knew almost all publicized versions of the play, he still liked the children's version the best. He didn't know which version the ITT would put on, but he was still going to try out. It was his dream.

Walking through the door to his grandfather's game shop, Yugi called out as he stormed up the stairs, "I'm home!" Solomon Mutou smiled softly as he heard Yugi's door open, and then a few seconds later, the bathroom door slam shut. When he had seen how fascinated five year old Yugi had watched the play of the Nutcracker, he had signed the boy up for ballet class, and little Yugi had been in it since. He knew Yugi's plan to try out for a part in this years play, and wished his grandson luck.

Upstairs, Yugi quickly finished his shower and stepped out. He brushed and blow dried his hair, then got dressed in some easy to move in jeans, and a black cotton t-shirt. Taking the stairs two at a time, Yugi found his grandpa waiting for him with a piece of toast by the door. "You don't want to eat too much before an audition, but you don't want to have an empty stomach, either. The tryouts will be there, even if you get there five minutes later than you planned." He advised gently.

Yugi smiled gratefully at his grandpa, and quickly ate the toast before slipping on his sneakers. "Thanks, gramps!" Yugi hugged his grandfather before hustling out the door and to the theater. Tryouts were at four-thirty pm today and tomorrow, but Yugi wanted to make sure he was seen and given thought before they found someone better. He highly doubted he'd be picked to play a part, but he just wanted to try.

Twenty minutes later saw Yugi walking through the doors to the Ishtar Theater, his stomach completely knotted up. Seeing the sign in booklet on a desk in the lobby, Yugi walked over. He saw that it had a place for your name and the part you were trying out for. Lots of people had already signed in, and most were auditioning for Claire, but Yugi signed up for one of the lesser parts, one of the snow fairies. He grabbed a name tag and signed it, putting it on as he turned and walked into the auditorium. He nervously took a seat in the middle of the rows marked off for the people trying out, and settled down to wait.

Yugi and those already there waited another half hour before a man and two women walked in from the lobby area, closing the doors behind them. Almost everyone there recognized them immediately. The man was Shaadi Ishnara, and the two women were Ishizu and Isis Ishtar. They were three of the directors of the Ishtar Theater Troupe. The man and two women walked down the isle to stand in front of the stage, facing the seats. One of the twins spoke.

"If you would all quickly and quietly line up on stage, we can get started." She said. Her companions remained silent, but Yugi could tell that in their eyes, the audition had begun already. He followed everyone up on stage, conscious of every move he made in front of those three sets of piercing eyes. Once lined up single file on stage, two of the three judges sat at the table facing the stage. A deep voice came from Shaadi as he spoke. "No matter what part you signed up for, if we think you're suited to a different part, that part you will play. Likewise, if we think you're not suited for any part, you will not have one. Is this understood?" Everyone nodded, a few seemed more reluctant than others, though none said anything outright. Shaadi nodded, saying nothing and let the first twin speak again.

"Good. Now, we don't care what lines you've memorized. We're making our own, so you'd have to scrap them even if you got the part you're looking for. What we want to see is an ability to follow directions. My sister, Isis, will show you part of a dance." Ishizu said. "You will all perform it at the same time, and those unable to complete it will be eliminated. There will be stages of this, and each stage will get harder and harder to complete. If you show promise, however, we might allow you to continue, if you seem able to work hard."

Seeing that she had their attention, the other twin, Isis, walked to a clear area in front of the stage. She instructed them to spend the next five minutes stretching however they wished, and she watched as all but five people started stretching. When she asked why they weren't stretching, all five said some variant of, "I can do what you want me to without stretching." The two boys and three girls were immediately eliminated, Isis telling them, "When you dance, you stretch. Otherwise you run the risk of tearing a ligament. If you won't stretch now, what makes you think I'd believe you would stretch during practice? A torn ligament would put us behind schedule."

Yugi finished stretching his legs and moved onto his arms. Putting his left arm across his chest, he used his right to pull it gently. Repeating this move with his right arm, Yugi finished just as Isis called them to a halt. Once they were all standing and paying her complete attention, Isis immediately started dancing, giving them no warning that they needed to be ready. She lifted both arms over her head, and stood on the toes of one foot, using her other leg to spin her body in a pirouette.

Bringing her arms down gently so they curved in front of her stomach, she bent at the waist, still on the toes of one foot, until she was completely doubled over, her right leg straight up in the air. Lowering her leg and rising, Isis twirled and leaped, stunning the spectators with her grace and poise as she landed perfectly balanced on the tips of the toes on her left foot, her right leg bent so the bottom of her foot rested against the side of her left calf, her arms curled about her waist.

Returning to a standing position, she turned to the people on stage. "Spread out and begin." She ordered. Yugi moved towards the back left of the stage and closed his eyes, breathing deeply as his ballet instructor had said to when he was nervous. Holding it in for a second, Yugi kept his eyes closed, picturing every move Isis had made. Expelling his breath quietly, Yugi raised his arms and danced. He kept his eyes closed so he wouldn't see the others or the judges as he performed the pirouette, and then bent over with his right leg straight up behind him.

Twirling, Yugi felt a small smile on his face as he leaped. He wasn't quite as good as Isis was at landing; his toes bent so the ball of his left foot touched the stage floor, but he rose on his toes as he brought his right leg up and against his left calf, his arms twining around his waist. Yugi breathed in as he opened his eyes, wondering who they would dismiss. The three judges conferred quietly, before Ishizu stepped forward.

"Those of you whose names we call, step to the left of the stage." She said before naming off ten people. They all stepped to the left side of the stage as Yugi and the others moved to the right. Once they were all on a side, Ishizu nodded and looked at the group whose names she didn't say. "You may all relax. You're staying." To the group on the left, she told them all, "You did well, but unfortunately not well enough for this. Keep practicing and try again next year." The visibly dejected group nodded and left, a few with tears in their eyes.

Ishizu stepped back as her sister once again took the role of instructor. "There are twenty of you, nine girls and eleven boys. That means that two of you gentlemen will be dancing together. I want you to partner up, boy-girl, except for one pair of boys." Isis informed them. Yugi sighed and looked around, not seeing anyone he knew.

A light tap on his shoulder made Yugi turn around. Yugi smiled when he saw Shu behind him. Shu was an older, taller, and slightly more bulky boy form Yugi's dance class. "Would you like to partner with me, Yugi-kun?" Shu's light tenor voice asked. "Alright, Shu-sempai." Yugi said, and Shu smiled and led Yugi to the front of the stage. Isis nodded at them and called out, "We have our boy-boy pair, so everyone buddy up boy-girl." Within minutes everyone was paired up.

"Pas de Deux." Isis commanded. Yugi blinked and looked up at Shu. Looking down, Shu nodded at Yugi's slightly wide eyes. "Yes, she wants us to dance one." He confirmed. Yugi nodded as Shu lead him off to the side. Yugi took up the feminine position and Shu took the lead. Because Yugi was small and delicate looking, Yugi was often asked to dance the girl part by his ballet mistress, so he was used to this kind of thing. Although there was no music, Shu and Yugi had enough practice dancing a Pas de Deux that they heard the music in their minds.

Other couples weren't as fortunate. Shu lead Yugi in all the turns, dips, and leaps, as was proper, even if unnecessary. They finished with Yugi being cradled in one of Shu's arms in a dip, his right hand placed lightly on Shu's left shoulder. Yugi's left leg was raised off the ground a little, his foot pointed.

There were other couples already finished, and others still dancing. When everyone was finished and standing straight, the judges conferred again, and again Ishizu stepped forward. "You know the drill. I call your name, you go to the left of the stage." She rattled off six names before the last two made Yugi's heart leap. "Shu Niwa and Yugi Mutou."

(AxY)

A/N: So? Do you think I should continue this? I already have chapters two and three written, but I'm not going to post them unless people want me to. And yes, I got Shu's last name from D.. Shu is(at this time) just a random person in the story. Also, I don't know jack about ballet, so please ignore anything that's wrong. I've watched Princess Tutu, and even Barbie in the Nutcracker with my nieces, but that doesn't teach you much technical ballet. Obviously, I don't do Ballet, though I want to.  
>Yugi: PLO-chan doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, its characters, or The Nutcracker. Please don't sue her! *puppy dog eyes of DOOM*<p> 


	2. Audition Part II

A Nutcracker Production by Prime's Little One  
>Audition- Part II<p>

(AxY)

Yugi's racing heart settled at the bottom of his stomach as he and Shu walked over to the left side of the stage. The hand on Yugi's shoulder squeezed gently, and Yugi tried to smile at Shu, grateful for his attempt at comforting Yugi. Ishizu turned to those on the right, and told them to come back next year. The looks on their faces- that minutes ago had various expressions of happiness, excitement, and/or smugness- mirrored the shock Yugi felt.

"Those on the left either danced the Pas de Deux correctly, or nearly correctly. They were much more accurate than you all, though one or two of them show more enthusiasm and promise than skill at this point." Shaadi spoke deeply. The young men and women dismissed left, some grumbling, some crying, and some just quietly dejected. Shu's arms came around Yugi's shoulders in a hug. "We did it." He whispered in Yugi's ear. Yugi nodded happily, amethyst eyes sparkling in joy.

Isis stepped forward and again commanded attention from the eight people left from the thirty-five that had started out. "There is one more test, and then we will give more instructions. Pay attention. Your task is to dance a scene from your favorite version of The Nutcracker. If you don't have one, I suggest you make one up." And she stepped back to watch each person dance. Shu's hand rose as he stepped forward.

Isis nodded. "Yes, Niwa-san?" Shu lowered his hand and asked, "Can we have a partner? Or do we have to do solos?" "If your favorite scene has two people, and it is your partner's favorite scene as well, I don't see why you can't have one." Isis answered. Shu thanked her and stepped back. "You have five minutes to think of your scene."

Shu turned to Yugi and asked what his favorite part was. Blushing, Yugi replied, "After the Mouse King is defeated, when Claire and the Nutcracker Prince are dancing." Shu grinned and asked, "Why Yugi-kun, are you a romantic?" He chuckled as Yugi turned redder, and said, "We'll go with that, since I don't have a favorite scene." Yugi nodded and they spent the rest of the five minutes discussing the steps and moves they had to perform.

"Attention!" Isis called out, and everyone went silent, watching her like a hawk. "I will assign you each a number, one through eight-" Shu raised a hand again and Isis stopped. "Yes?" Shu shrugged apologetically, laying a hand on Yugi's shoulder. "Seven." Isis nodded, continuing with, "Seven then. You will perform your piece when your number is called." She pointed at each person and gave them a number. Shu and Yugi were to be the fifth to go.

They watched as each person danced. Some were amazing, and others, not so much. When it came to be Yugi and Shu's turn, Yugi's stomach was knotted, his breathing was fast and shallow, and his heart was racing. Taking their places, Yugi sent Shu a panicked look, and Shu sent back a slightly nervous smile. Shu made the opening move, and Yugi responded. Soon, they were so caught up in the dance, Yugi paid no attention to his nerves.

When it was over, Yugi found himself rather startled as they stepped back to watch the last two people dance. As the last one finished, Ishizu stepped up. "Well done. But you four," and she pointed to three girls and a boy. "I apologize, but try again next year." Two of the girls broke into tears, and the third looked like she would join them any second. The boy lead all three girls out.

Ishizu looked at the remaining four people. "Leave us the number you can be reached at. We will hold another audition tomorrow, but do not come. There will be four or less people at the end, and from you eight, we will pick the parts of Claire, the tin soldier, and the last snow fairy. If you are selected, we will call you to let you know. However, even if you do get a part, it may not be the one you want. Either accept this, or tell us immediately so we can go to the next qualified person."

Shaadi set a piece of paper and a pen on the table, and each of the four people selected went up and signed their name with their phone number and the best times to reach them. Yugi gave his grandpa's house phone as he didn't have a cell phone. Isis quickly stopped them all from leaving. "If you don't get a call from us in four to five days, you were not given a part. Please don't be discouraged. Try again next year." They all left, Shu and Yugi walking out to the lobby and out the main doors together.

They walked along, talking quietly until Shu had to turn down a different street. Shu turned to Yugi and held out a hand. "I hope you get the part you want." He said as he shook Yugi's hand. The younger boy smiled sincerely at the elder one and replied, "Thanks. I hope you get yours, too." They smiled and parted ways, Yugi practically skipping home.

As he walked in the door, Yugi was blindsided by his grandfather. "Well?" The old man asked. "How did it go? You didn't come home immediately, so I take it that it went well? Did you-" Yugi laughed. "Gramps!" He called out. Solomon blinked before looking sheepishly at his grandson. "Sorry. But how did it go?" He asked. Yugi smiled as he bent to take off his sneakers.

"It went well." He said. The elder remained quiet while he waited for Yugi to continue. Yugi, however, straightened and walked into the kitchen, a small smile on his face. "Yugi!" Solomon cried out, frustrated and yet amused. "Yes, Gramps?" Yugi called from the kitchen. Solomon walked in to find Yugi fixing himself something to eat. Since he'd only had a piece of toast since lunch, and that was about two hours ago, he was understandably hungry.

"What happened?" Yugi's grandfather asked. Yugi giggled. "I'm one of four finalists from today's audition. Tomorrow's audition will have no more than four finalists, and from us eight, the directors will choose the people to play Claire, the tin soldier, and a snow fairy. If I don't get a call in four to five days, then I wasn't picked. Oh, I gave them the house phone number." He explained. "Yugi, that's great!" Solomon exclaimed.

Yugi smiled. "Yep! Oh! Guess who I saw there?" The elder Mutou smiled at Yugi's excited face. "Who?" He asked. "Shu-sempai!" Yugi exclaimed. "Really? Was he auditioning too?" Yugi nodded. "Mhm. The last two parts of the audition, we partnered up for a dance." Solomon smiled teasingly. "And?" He asked. Yugi blushed. "And what?" Solomon chuckled. "You know what." He admonished. The young teenager huffed. "Fine! It was… nice." He mumbled, his cheeks red. Yugi had had a crush on Shu since he had met him three years ago, when Shu had first moved to Domino and started dancing at the Domino Dance Studio.

Solomon smiled again. He had no problem with Yugi's orientation, as he thought that love should be felt regardless of social barriers. "I'm glad. Now, eat your dinner, then wash the dishes. I'm going back to the shop. When you're done, can you come move some boxes for me?" He asked his grandson. Yugi nodded. "Of course, Gramps!" He called after his retreating grandfather.

Later that evening, after eating, washing the dishes, moving a few boxes, sweeping and mopping the floors, and doing his homework, Yugi laid in bed thinking over his tryouts, trying to decide if he could have done better. After thinking for an hour or two, Yugi finally decided that he could only have done better if he hadn't been nervous. Upon reaching that conclusion, Yugi spent hours hoping and wishing he would get picked for some part. Maybe not the one he really wanted, but for the snow fairy, or even the tin soldier.

Around three in the morning, Yugi finally got to sleep, his dreams filled with ballet and giant nutcrackers. When Yugi's alarm went off at six the next morning, Yugi cursed his lack of sleep. He wanted to stay home but knew gramps would be worried, so he got up and hit the shower, hoping that the hot water would wake him up. Finished washing, Yugi walked to his room and got dressed before going downstairs to put on a pot of coffee and make breakfast.

Yugi didn't drink coffee-gramps did- but after a night like his, Yugi thought he might have to start. As the bacon fried, Yugi grabbed a Pepsi from the fridge and popped the tab. Drinking half of it, Yugi set to work making scrambled eggs and toast. Halfway through making breakfast, Solomon woke up and came downstairs.

Yugi handed a cup of coffee to his grandfather before making himself one, filled with cream and sugar. "Thought you hated the stuff, Yugi?" Gramps mumbled, eyeing Yugi's cup warily. "Mn." Yugi so wasn't a morning person. Taking a deep breath, Yugi chugged the cup of tarry sludge and gagged. "Didn't sleep but two or three hours." He muttered as he finished off his Pepsi. Gramps nodded understandingly, wisely not saying a word.

Yugi finished making breakfast and served it, eating quickly before dashing off to get ready for school. It was seven o'clock, and school started at seven-twenty-four since it was a Tuesday. Before leaving, Yugi swung by the kitchen to hug his grandpa and grab another Pepsi. "Have a good day, Yugi." Solomon called out. "Bah humbug! You have one for me!" and out the door he went.

School was torture for Yugi because halfway to lunch he started to crash from his caffeine high. He fought to keep his eyes open and his mind on his work, but it was a lesson in futility. The teachers noticed he was having an off day and took it easy on him because it rarely happened. Once school let out, Yugi had every intention of going home and crashing for a couple of hours before doing homework and fixing dinner. Which is exactly what he did.

The next three days were simultaneously better and worse than Tuesday. While Yugi got more sleep than that first night, the closer the deadline for a call came, the more on edge he became. By Saturday morning, he was cleaning the house top to bottom, and by that evening, he couldn't sit still for a second. At seven-thirty pm, the phone rang and Yugi hollered, "I'll get it!" as had been his habit all day. Solomon chuckled and inwardly prayed it was from the Ishtar Theater Troupe.

"Hello? Mutou residence, Yugi Mutou speaking." Yugi answered, a little breathless. "Ah. Yugi-san?" A light female voice asked. "Yes?" "This is Ishizu Ishtar, from Ishtar Theater Troupe? I'm calling about your audition on Monday." Yugi crossed his fingers as he replied, "Okay…?" There was light laughter from the other end of the line. "Yugi-san… We'd like you to play Claire."

(AxY)

A/N: Dun dun DUN! Well, not really, as it was stated in the summary, but… You get my point.  
>Yami: When do I come in? And why does Ore no Aibou have a crush on some deadbeat?<br>A/N: Soon. And because it's integral to the plot.  
>Yugi: I thought you said he was some random guy?<br>A/N: He was.  
>Yami: Then what plot is he integral to?<br>A/N: The one I just made up on the spot. ^.^  
>YugiYami: *sweat drops*  
>AN: Quick question. Should I have Yami be an arrogant jerk that changes with Yugi's influence, or do you want a nice, gentle Yami? I had planned for the latter, but can make this story work with either personality. I have plot twists and turns for both ideas, and both are good- I think. So, I get ten votes for either one, and that's the one I'll go with. R&R, everyone! And remember: If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh, there would be Yaoi, and no 'Yami leaves Yugi for the afterlife' ending!  
>Yugi: *whimpers and clutches Yami*<br>Yami: Shh! I'm not leaving, Ore no Chibi Aibou.  
>AN: Aww! Cute!  
>Yami: *glares at PLO*<br>A/N: Meep! *runs away*  
>YamiYugi: *cuddles together*


	3. Meet The Cast Part I

A Nutcracker Production Chapter Three By Prime's Little One  
>Meet the Cast<p>

A/N: I'm so sorry for how long it's taken me to post this! *Bows deeply* I just got a new computer for Christmas/my birthday (the 22nd of December), and finally got it set up with MS Word just last week. However, I've been really busy, so I just typed this up about five minutes ago and posted it immediately. Now, a special shout out goes to Yugixyamiyaoilover, who gave me the idea about how Yugi first sees/meets Yami. You'll know it when you see it, I hope! And thanks to everyone who has favorite/alerted/reviewed this story, and/or put me on their favorites or author alerts! It makes me so happy that you all enjoy this story, and my others! Now, without further ado, please enjoy!

(AxY)

"I… You… Want me to play… Claire?" Yugi stuttered. He'd thought that if he got a part, it would be for the one he signed up for. "Yes." Ishizu laughed gently. "We got hold of your instructor from the number you put on your application. She said that you were used to dancing female roles, so we thought you wouldn't mind. But if you do, we can get someone else." Yugi snapped out of his daze quickly.

"Ah… No, that's not necessary. I-er… I actually wanted to play Claire, but there were so many others who did, too… Well." Yugi shrugged, knowing Ishizu-san couldn't see it. "Well then. Shall we expect you to be here for rehearsals?" She asked lightly. Yugi nodded emphatically. "Oh yes! What days and times should I be there?"

"Can you come tomorrow at seven am?" Ishizu asked. "We can explain the schedule, introduce you to the other cast members, and hand you the script, too." Yugi's heart raced as he fought to keep his voice under control. "Of course, Ishtar-san." A light, feminine chuckle sounded through the phone. "Call me Ishizu. There are three Ishtar's working here, so everyone calls us by our given names. Unless, of course, they don't care which Ishtar answers them." "Um, alright. I'll be at the theater at seven tomorrow morning, Ishizu-san." He replied. "We'll be waiting, Yugi-san."

A click was heard, and Yugi replaced the phone on the hook. "Yugi? Who was on the phone?" His grandpa called from the kitchen. Yugi walked into the kitchen and stopped, looking at Solomon, who sat at the table with a cup of tea. "It was Ishizu-san, from the Ishtar Theater Troupe." He said, and suddenly, the tight reign he had on his excitement broke. A huge grin crossed his face, and he started jumping up and down excitedly.

"I did it, gramps! I got Claire!" He cried out. Solomon stood up quickly and walked over to the bouncing Yugi. "That's great, Yugi! I'm so happy for you! And extremely proud of you, too!" He said as he hugged his grandson tightly. Yugi snuggled into his grandfather's chest, inhaling the comforting scent of lavender and old paper. Yugi's grandpa always smelled of lots and lots of books, and Yugi loved it. "Thanks, Grampa." Yugi whispered.

Solomon kissed the top of Yugi's head as he used to do when Yugi was a boy and said, "This calls for a celebration! Lets go out for dinner. I was thinking… Olive Garden?" (1) Yugi glanced up at Solomon before grinning and running off to get ready. "Awesome! Thanks, Gramps!" Solomon chuckled before getting ready to go, and they left the house for Yugi's favorite restaurant. They had a great time, talking about when Yugi had to go to the Theater, and when he thought he'd be back. They wondered what the other cast members would be like over dessert, and on the way home they discussed how Yugi would handle his school, homework, rehearsals, and practice. Yugi hit his bed dead tired that night, and was immediately asleep.

His alarm woke him at five-thirty the next morning. Yugi stumbled down the stairs to find his grandfather already awake, piling a plate full of scrambled eggs, sausage, toast, and applesauce. "What are you doing up, gramps?" Yugi mumbled as he fetched a Pepsi from the fridge. "I thought I'd make you breakfast for a change, and see you off this morning." The older Mutou stated happily as he handed the plate to Yugi. The teenager blinked before smiling at his grandfather.

"Thanks, Grampa." He said as he sat down to eat. At five-forty-seven, Yugi placed his empty plate in the sink and ran upstairs for a shower. Half an hour later, Solomon heard the bathroom door open, and Yugi's bedroom door close. At six-twenty-nine, Yugi walked back downstairs in another pair of loose jeans, and a black cotton t-shirt that said, "Energizer bunny arrested; Charged with battery." It had a picture of the energizer bunny behind bars, holding a battery.

Yugi and his grandfather walked to the door, and Yugi slipped his sneakers on. Solomon hugged him quickly, before Yugi was out the door, walking to the theater. Ishtar Theater had the main lobby leading to the auditorium, where they held plays and recitals, but go down a hallway on the right, and you reached their practice rooms, costuming areas where they kept the costumes, and dressing rooms. Yugi reached the Ishtar Theater and looked around idly as he waited in the lobby.

A few minutes passed, and Yugi heard some raised voices coming from the auditorium. Curious, Yugi walked over and peeked through the door to see what was going on. A pretty brunette with blue eyes seemed to be holding back tears as a tall man with bronze skin and tri-color hair spiked almost exactly like Yugi's glared at her, crimson eyes glinting with an emotion akin to disgust.

"Y-Yami… I-I just thought… we could practice together…" The pretty brunette stuttered. The handsome man-Yugi nearly gasped as he recognized Yami Atemu, the college ballet prodigy- snorted in disdain. "You thought wrong, Mazaki-san." His voice rumbled coldly. Yugi repressed a shiver at Yami's voice. "I have no wish to practice with someone as pathetic and needy as you. You would be unable to keep up, thus you are not worth a second of my time." The man continued, before side-stepping the now crying brunette and leaving the auditorium from a side-door.

The girl continued crying there for a minute before turning and running off. Yugi stared wide-eyed at the place the two had just been. Numbly, he turned and walked back to the center of the lobby. 'How could he be so cruel? Yami Atemu is so nice in the few interviews he's had… I just… I guess that part of him is an act, and _that_ is the real him.' Yugi thought sadly. He had liked Yami Atemu in the two plays Yugi had seen him in, and admired his dancing. To find out that the man he portrayed was just that, a portrayal, stung. Yugi sighed resignedly. 'I'll just have to do my best to avoid him if he's here that often. Or at least avoid his notice.' He thought sadly.

Not five minutes later, Yugi heard a soft voice ask, "Yugi-san?" Turning, Yugi saw one of the Ishtar twins standing behind him. "Yes, ah… Ishizu-san?" He asked tentatively. The woman smiled. "Nice try, but no. I am Isis. You're early." Yugi blushed, mortified at his mistake. "I'm so sorry, Isis-san!" Isis smiled gently. "It's fine, Yugi-san. Shall we head to the meeting room? My sister and Shaadi are already there, along with a few others." Yugi nodded silently, following behind Isis as she explained that only employees and performers were allowed in the practice areas. Guests and audience members stayed in the lobby and auditorium.

"We'll get you an I.D. card to carry with you. You swipe it through these devices," Here she swiped her own card through a black box mounted next to the door to the hallway. "And when the light turns green, you enter." Isis explained that they started with the security after an enraptured fan walked in and harassed a performer. Yugi nodded, paling at the thought that such things occurred. 'Not that it will ever happen to me, thank God.' He thought, relieved.

They walked to the end of the hall and turned left, entering the third door on the right. Inside, Yugi saw Ishizu-san, and Shaadi-san, along with four other males. One was around Shaadi's age with long black hair, tan skin, and gentle brown eyes. Another was their age with tan skin, short blue hair, and blue eyes. The third looked to be a few years older than Yugi, with tan skin, pale lavender eyes, and shoulder length blonde hair. The last was a boy a few years younger than Yugi, with pale skin, shoulder length black hair, and soft brown eyes.

As Isis and Yugi entered, every eye turned to them, and Yugi fought the urge to fidget, subtly moving closer to Isis. Shaadi and the man with blue eyes smirked, and Ishizu smiled gently at Yugi. However, the man with the long black hair startled Yugi with his reaction. He stood up and walked to Yugi, smiling down at him, and placed a welcoming hand on Yugi's shoulder as he turned to face the others. "Everyone," Isis began. "This is Yugi Mutou, our Claire."

Ishizu nodded at Yugi and introduced everyone for Yugi. "You already know Shaadi, but the man next to you is Mahado, our director of special effects." Yugi smiled shyly up at Mahado, who squeezed his shoulder gently and glanced down, the corners of his mouth turning up slightly. Ishizu pointed to the bluenette and introduced him. "Seth, our music director. He chooses all the music pieces in every play or recital we do." The bluenette nodded at Yugi, who nodded back quickly, rather intimidated by him.

The blonde was Malik Ishtar, Isis and Ishizu's younger brother, and the youngest boy there was Mokuba Kaiba. Malik was the makeup artist for the Troupe, and Mokuba was playing Claire's younger brother, Tommy, as well as helping out with the stage and costuming design. Both smiled at Yugi who relaxed somewhat at the friendly gesture.

Shaadi spoke, commanding Yugi's attention. "The others we recruited are not here yet, and the other cast members are in various rooms in the building rehearsing their parts. Or they're supposed to be." That last bit was almost below Yugi's hearing, but he caught it. And judging by the look on Shaadi's face, if they weren't practicing, he (meaning Shaadi) would be upset.

Malik hopped up as if his chair had suddenly decided to electrocute him. "Why don't I show Mutou-san around the building? I have nothing to do yet, and you all have to be here for the other new cast members." He stated energetically. The older members shared a look before Mahado looked down at Yugi. "Is that alright with you, Mutou-san?" His voice was deep and husky, filled with warmth, soothing Yugi's rattled nerves and giving him comfort. "It… it's fine." He stuttered. Mahado watched Yugi's face a few seconds longer before nodding, telling Malik, "Take care of him. None of your 'adventures', alright?" His tone brooked no argument, and Malik pouted before nodding, springing forward to grab Yugi's wrist.

"Let's go, Mutou-san!" He said as he literally dragged Yugi out the door. Half-way down the hall Malik slowed and looked at Yugi's rather stunned expression. "Sorry about that. And… thanks." Malik said quietly. "For what?" Yugi questioned. "For getting me out of there. All they were talking about were statistics… I hate math." He grinned. Yugi blinked and smiled tentatively at the rather hyperactive older boy. Malik smiled back before saying excitedly, "Come on! I'll show you where everyone hangs out when they're not busy!"

And then he was dragging Yugi along with him again. A couple of twists and turns later, Yugi was lost, and Malik was getting… bouncier. "Um… where are we?" The young teenager asked. "Hm? Oh, near the break room. Several of the cast members should be there already." Malik answered distractedly. Yugi remained silent as Malik pulled him through a doorway, wondering if maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

Inside the room were four people, one of which looked almost identical to the person next to him. Two others looked alike, and the fourth looked a lot like Seth. Malik let go of Yugi's hand and threw himself at his look-a-like. "Marik!" He cried out. This 'Marik' person wrapped his arms around Malik's waist and buried his face in the other blonde's hair.

Yugi felt embarrassed watching the two obviously together men embrace each other, and looked away. His gaze found the two white haired men. One had a more gentle air about him, his brown eyes gentle and serene. The other looked more dangerous; his hair was untamed, his face was sharper, and he had a cruel gleam in his own brown eyes that only disappeared when he looked at his 'twin'. The fourth man was tall, and looked almost exactly like Seth, but he carried himself differently. While both men had an air of pride around them, this one practically reeked of privilege. His clothes were ones Yugi had seen in expensive clothing shops, or magazines. His ice blue eyes seemed to glare glaciers at anyone and everyone, not just Yugi.

Malik finally seemed to realize that he had just left Yugi standing there, and pulled back from Marik, though they never completely stopped touching. "Guys, this is Yugi Mutou-san. Yugi, this is my boyfriend, Marik, my friend Ryou, his boyfriend Bakura, and Seto, Mokuba's older brother." Yugi waved shyly at them all. Marik glanced at Yugi before turning back to Malik, and Bakura smirked at the small teen, his arms wrapped around Ryou's waist. Ryou himself smiled gently at Yugi and waved back. Seto seemed to ignore the younger boy completely.

"Hello, Mutou-san." Ryou said warmly. "Hello, ah…" Yugi hesitated, not wanting to seem rude by calling the older teen by his given name, but not knowing his family name. Ryou understood his dilemma, however, and smiled gently. "Call me Ryou, Mutou-san. And call him Bakura." He advised, poking his boyfriend gently on one of the arms wrapped about his slender waist. Yugi nodded quickly, relieved. "Hello, Ryou-san, Bakura-san. And call me Yugi please. Mutou-san makes me feel like I'm in trouble." He gave a small smile as Ryou and Malik laughed. "Alright then, Yugi-san." Malik said, and Ryou asked, "What are you doing around here?"

Yugi blushed and shuffled his feet as he mumbled, "I'm to play Claire." Ryou gasped and looked excited for him as Malik looked smug for some reason or another, and Marik and Bakura traded glances. "You're Claire?" Ryou squealed. At Yugi's nod, Ryou beamed excitedly. "You must be really good!" He said. Yugi looked confused, so Ryou explained, "The man playing Eric, the Nutcracker Prince, is somewhat of a professional. He's been in several big plays and recitals, and is really good. Isis and Ishizu wouldn't cast anyone opposite him unless they were good and could keep up with him."

Yugi felt the blood drain from his face, and he asked weakly, "A… Professional? Who?" Malik and Ryou looked at Yugi, concerned, and even Marik and Bakura looked interested in Yugi's reaction. Malik answered cautiously, "Yami Atemu." Yugi felt faint. Yami Atemu, the up and coming ballet dancer in Japan, who already had a small, but fiercely loyal following. And the scene Yugi had stumbled on earlier proved him to be a jerk. As Yugi swayed dangerously, Malik and Ryou stepped closer and the door behind Yugi opened. When his knees finally gave out, and he started to fall, Yugi felt an arm wrap around his waist and pull him into a warm, firm chest. A second arm was around Yugi's own chest, and a deep voice rumbled just beside Yugi's ear.

"You alright?" Air caught in his lungs as Yugi tried to steady his rubbery legs. "I… think so. Thanks." He said quietly, embarrassed. Yugi turned his head to look up at the person who caught him, and his eyes widened as his breath left him in a rush. Behind him was a tanned face framed with tri-color hair in spikes- so like Yugi's own- and crimson eyes filled with concern.

"Are you sure? You look like you're ready to pass out any second." Yami Atemu said gently. Yugi was pretty sure he'd embarrass himself even more by doing exactly that.

(AxY)

A/N: Hah! Chapter three, done! And Yami finally made his entrance! Yay!  
>Yami: About time! *glomps Yugi*<br>Yugi: Eep! *is glomped*  
>AN: Yeah, yeah. Be glad I put you in before I ended this chapter. Also, be warned, your personality isn't set in stone. I could make you into a total jerk!  
>Yami: 0.0 Sorry!<br>Yugi: Please don't… *Puppy dog eyes of DOOM*  
>AN: … *tries to resist* Gah! Whatever! You'll find out in the next chapter what Yami's personality will be. Now, Yugi-chan? Please?  
>Yugi: ….*pouts* Fine. PLO-chan doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, or its characters. She just plays around with our very lives.<br>A/N: *laughs* Yep! So much fun! Please R&R, everyone!


	4. Meet The Cast Part II

Title: A Nutcracker Production Chapter Four  
>Meet The Cast Part Two<p>

(AxY)

The arms around Yugi's waist and chest tightened, pulling him closer to Yami's chest as Yugi's face paled, flushed, and then paled again in rapid succession. "Yugi-san, are you alright?" Ryou asked concernedly. Yugi looked over at the others in the room and nodded slightly. Ryou and Malik's concerned looks eased but didn't disappear. Marik, Bakura, and Seto looked uninterested in the state of Yugi's health.

Malik looked over Yugi's shoulder at Yami. "Yami, this is Yugi Mutou. He was selected to play Claire from the auditions a few days ago." Yugi blushed and shifted slightly, trying to remove himself from Yami's arms without offending the man behind him. Instead of releasing him, however, the arms around Yugi's waist squeezed gently and Yami replied to Malik. "Claire, huh? Mutou-san must be good, then."

Yugi looked up and over his shoulder at Yami, and was shocked at the gently amused grin on the older man's face. Crimson eyes glanced down at Yugi's upturned face, and the smile became more gentle and less amused. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mutou-san. I am Yami Atemu." His deep voice rumbled pleasantly just beside Yugi's ear. Yugi blushed and stuttered back, "I-it's a p-pleasure to meet you, t-too."

Yami's deep chuckle sent pleasant shivers down Yugi's spine. Ryou and Malik sent knowing looks to each other before giggling slightly; Marik, Bakura, and Seto snorted in amusement. Blushing a rather fetching shade of pink, Yugi again shifted in Yami's arms. Yami squeezed gently again before letting Yugi go, his hands hovering near Yugi's arms in case he started to fall again. Yugi turned to face Yami and bowed slightly. "Thank you, Atemu-san." Yami blinked at Yugi's bowed form. "For what, Mutou-san? He asked.

Yugi lifted his head to look at Yami, keeping his body in its bowed position. "For catching me," He replied, blushing. Yami smiled gently at Yugi, his handsome features making Yugi's blush increase. "You're quite welcome," He stated, chuckling softly. Yugi rose from his bowed position and shifted nervously, the silence in the room making him uncomfortable. Ryou seemed to take pity on the younger teen and stepped forward. Yugi looked at the gentle version of Bakura as he asked, "Would you like to see the practice rooms, Yugi-san?"

Yugi smiled gratefully at the older teen and nodded excitedly. Malik grinned and said happily, "Why don't we all go? That way Yugi-san can get to know us better!" Ryou nodded at Malik as Marik and Bakura glared at Malik. Seto just ignored them all. The two gentle teens grabbed their boyfriends' wrists and dragged them over to Yugi, turning him around and marching him out the door. Yami politely stepped into the hallway so that they could get through.

Malik looked over at Yami and asked, "You coming, Yami? He is your co-star for the play. He should get to know you, too." Yami looked over at Yugi's downcast eyes and flushing cheeks and nodded. He gave a small smile as he said, "Why not?" and moved to walk on Yugi's right. Ryou walked on Yugi's left, with Malik on his other side. Marik and Bakura walked behind their boyfriends. Seto decided to stay in the break room- no way was he traipsing all over Ishtar Theater with a bunch of annoying brats.

Malik and Ryou kept a running commentary as they showed Yugi around. They pointed out various rooms he'd need to know, or might find useful- for what, they never said, but the smiles led Yugi to believe that it wasn't work related-, and detailed how certain things were done, or where to find different people of import at certain times. Yami was a silent shadow on Yugi's right, making him feel both calm and nervous. Marik and Bakura could be heard muttering behind them, occasionally offering a sarcastic comment, or snide remark. The latter was usually directed at Yami- who ignored them- while the former was actually helpful or funny to Yugi- occasionally both.

By the time the group finally got to the practice room- which seemed to Yugi to be on the complete _opposite _side of the building- the tri-color haired teen's head was spinning with names, times, directions, and random comments. There was no doubt that he'd get lost the first time he tried to go anywhere without someone to help him. Not that Malik and Ryou weren't helpful, just… they might have been a little _too_ helpful. Ryou opened a door and gestured for Yugi to go in. He did so, closely followed by Yami, Malik and Marik, and finally Ryou and Bakura. Gazing at the wonderful room, Yugi's eyes widened and his legs became restless.

The room was large, bigger than the lesson room at the dance studio he went to, and had floor-to-ceiling mirrors on the back wall. Standing bars were positioned along that wall and the walls to the left and right of the room. The floors were wonderfully smooth, polished wood that had obviously seen many dancers upon it, judging from the worn but well taken care of look. On the right side of the front wall, the one with the door, there was a cubby cut into the wall itself that held a stereo. Speakers were placed along the walls near the ceiling, giving a surround sound for the people dancing. Along the wall to the left of the door were hooks for towels, shirts, or whatever else, and above those were two shelves running the entire length of the wall, about fifteen feet. Those were for bags, water bottles, or anything else that couldn't be hung up, he was told.

"This is… amazing!" Yugi whispered happily. The others took note of his obvious excitement at seeing the room, and smiled (Ryou, Malik, and Yami), or smirked (Marik and Bakura). Turning sparkling amethyst eyes to Malik, Yugi asked hopefully, "Are all the practice rooms here like this?" At Malik's grinning nod, Yugi smiled and asked how many practice rooms Ishtar Theater had. "Oh, about… forty-five, I think." Malik answered nonchalantly. At Yugi's widened eyes, Malik chuckled and explained, "We have to have rooms for each of the people playing major parts to practice alone in, as well as having rooms for the lesser parts that have more people in them to practice. Depending on the play, all of the rooms could be in use constantly, or as few as ten or twelve in constant use."

Yugi whistled lowly as he gazed around the room again. He was _definitely_ going to be practicing here a lot. Yami chuckled lightly, amused at how Yugi's eyes seemed to sparkle at the sight of the room. The smaller teen was rather adorable. Yami felt that he could easily become friends with the younger boy, if not more. Ryou and Malik also seemed to enjoy Yugi's excitement, and told Yugi that they could come back later that day to practice, if he felt up to it. Yugi gave a huge smile and told them that he'd love to. Even Marik and Bakura seemed to get caught up in the teen's enjoyment, giving a small but true smile to the amethyst eyed boy.

The group left the room and walked back to the break room, with Yugi pointing out various rooms, trying to remember them all. He missed several, but Yami gently pointed them out, and Yugi did his best to imprint them in his memory. Inside the break room, Seto was sitting where they'd left him. He was joined by his little brother, Mokuba, who was sitting at the table drinking a coke. When Yugi walked into the break room closely followed by Yami, Mokuba looked up and grinned.

"Hey, Yugi-san! How'd you like the interactive tour?" Mokuba asked as he hopped off his chair and walked over to Yugi. Yugi smiled happily at the younger boy. "It was fun! And really helpful, too. Now if I can just remember everything!" He replied, laughing softly. Malik and Ryou both reassured Yugi that they'd all help him around until he got used to the layout.

"Oh, I'll be fine. I don't want to inconvenience anyone." Yugi protested. A large, warm hand rested on Yugi's shoulder, and he turned his head to look up at Yami. "It'll be fine. It won't bother us to help you, Mutou-san." Yugi blushed bright red and glanced away. Unfortunately, or so some would think, his gaze landed on a grinning Malik. Yugi thought that the grin couldn't be good, and a shiver went down his spine. He was right.

"Yami, call him Yugi! Mutou-san makes him feel like he's in trouble, right Yugi-san?" Malik's grin got even wider as Ryou giggled quietly beside him. Marik and Bakura seemed to smirk, and Mokuba smiled innocently up at Yugi. Yugi couldn't see Seto's face, so he had no idea what he thought of Malik's comment.

"Is that true?" Yami asked Yugi gently. Yugi blushed and thought about not answering before deciding that that would be rude, no matter how much embarrassment it might save him. So Yugi nodded shyly, not looking at Yami. The hand on Yugi's shoulder squeezed gently. "My apologies," Yami said quietly. "I did not know, Yugi-san." Hearing Yami's deep voice gently speak his name turned Yugi's fading blush nuclear. "Ah, it… it's alright, Atemu-san. You weren't here when I told Malik-san and the others." Yugi demurred.

Speaking of Malik and others, Yugi noticed that Malik, Marik, and Bakura were smirking at him, and even Ryou and Mokuba were amused, if their knowing smiles and the teasing glint in their eyes were anything to go by. Yami's voice interrupted Yugi in the middle of pouting at them all. "Please, call me Yami. If I'm to call you by your given name, it is only fair that you do the same." Yugi blushed and stuttered his acceptance shyly.

Mokuba seemed to know that Yugi was fast approaching the limit of the teasing that he could stand, and grabbed his hand, leading Yugi to the table. He made Yugi sit across from Seto and asked if he'd like a drink or a snack from one of the vending machines in the room. Noticing the selections, Yugi started to get out his wallet before Mokuba stopped him. "My treat, Yugi-san!" He stated happily. Yugi hesitated, and at Mokuba's insistence, finally chose a Pepsi. Yugi thanked Mokuba as he was handed his drink and quietly, sipped at it as everyone joined them at the table. Yami sat to Yugi's right, Mokuba on his left. Malik sat on Yami's right, with Marik on his other side. On Mokuba's left was Ryou, with Bakura on his left.

Ryou, Malik, Yami, and Mokuba started a conversation, and Yugi listened as Marik and Bakura snarked at Yami. When asked to give his opinion on something, or maybe a comment, Yugi would give his thoughts on the matter, but he mostly listened, admiring the strange friendship this group had. They talked about a myriad of things, the topics ranging from school to politics, and from breakfast foods to theoretical hypothesis that would be physically impossible in actuality.

They even got Seto to give a few opinions and comments, though it was mostly when Mokuba asked him about things. The conversation lasted a couple of hours, and had Yugi, and a few others, laughing at times. The spiky haired teen didn't notice, but every time he laughed, Yami's gaze would be drawn to him, and Yami would smile softly at the happy gleam in Yugi's amethyst eyes. But just because Yugi didn't notice it, didn't mean that others didn't. Ryou and Malik exchanged glances and small smiles across the round table, and Bakura and Marik smirked in Yami's direction. Yami rolled his eyes every time he caught sight of their smirks, and Mokuba kept trying to keep Yugi from being teased by Marik, Malik, and Bakura.

After a few hours, in which Yugi relaxed somewhat, the door to the break room opened, and everyone looked over as Isis stepped into the room. She smiled as she saw them all together and stepped aside so that her sister could enter the room. Shaadi followed Ishizu into the room, and all three stood next to each other. A fourth person followed Shaadi, but Yugi's view of the person was blocked by Isis, Ishizu, and Shaadi.

Ishizu looked at the gathered teens and men and smiled, saying, "I'm glad to see you all getting along. We brought our newest dancer to meet you all. He is going to play the captain." She stepped aside so that they could view the newest addition to the play. Amber eyes peeked out from blonde bangs, and a small smile twitched at his lips mischievously. Yugi gasped softly, drawing a few gazes from around the table, including Yami's. Ishizu smiled slightly. "I'd like you all to meet-" She stopped as Yugi stood abruptly from his seat.

Yugi smiled widely, his amethyst eyes sparkling happily as he rushed to the new comer. "Jou!" He cried as he glomped the blonde teen.

(AxY)

A/N: There! Chapter four posted, as per wintercat.0501's request! Sorry it took me so long, hun!  
>Yugi: Yay!<br>Yami: I'm with my Aibou! Finally! *cuddles Yugi*  
>Yugi: 0.0 XD *cuddles Yami*<br>A/N: I told you that you'd have a bigger part in this chapter!  
>Yami: But what is Jou's relation to Yugi? *scowls and clutches Yugi possessively*<br>Yugi: ^/^  
>AN: That you'll just have to see! ^^  
>Yami: *scowls at PLO*<br>Seto: *glowers threateningly* If you've put _my_ Puppy with that mini-pharaoh, I'll hurt you.  
>AN: Meep! *hides behind Ryou*  
>Ryou: *blinks before continuing to cuddle Bakura*<br>A/N: Ah… Yugi-chan? Ryou-chan? Malik-chan?  
>YugiRyou/Malik: PLO-chan doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, or its characters. She just plays with us.  
>AN: ^/^ Yeppers! R&R, please? Because aren't possessive Yami and Seto just _adorable?_  
>YamiSeto: *scowls*  
>AN: To the anonymous reviewer who said Anzu was an, and I quote, "BI-ATCH who just wants in Atemu's pants"… I quite agree! *grabs pitchfork after making a pyre* Burn the witch! LOL!


	5. Old Friends and Jealousy?

A Nutcracker Production Chapter Five  
>Old Friends and Jealousy?<p>

(AxY)

Jou laughed as he wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist. Crimson eyes narrowed as Yami watched Yugi cuddle up to this 'Jou' person. What was his relation to Yugi? Yami didn't know, but he hoped it wasn't a romantic relationship. He wasn't jealous, though. At all.

Ishizu's eyebrow rose as she looked at Yugi in amusement. "Jonouchi Katsuya." She finished dryly. Yugi lifted his head to smile sheepishly at her. "Sorry…" He muttered before burying his head in Jou's chest again. Isis and Ishizu smiled gently at the short teenager before they and Shaadi left, saying, "Well, we'll let you all get acquainted."

When the door was closed completely, Malik started grinning. "So, Yugi-san… Are you two… together?" He asked. Yugi whipped around to stare wide-eyed and blushing at Marik, and Jou looked at him incredulously before laughing. "N-no! We're not-not…" Yugi stuttered. "Why would you think that?" He questioned, still shocked and still with that blush Yami found himself enamored with. Malik chuckled and told Yugi, "Because you looked so happy to see him, and you ran up to him and gave him a hug. And then you cuddled."

Yugi's fading blush returned with a vengeance as he ducked his head. When Jou continued laughing at him, Yugi frowned and poked the blonde in the side. Looking back at Malik, Yugi explained, "Ah, see… Jou's an old friend from grade and middle school. He had to move away during the summer before freshman year, and I haven't seen him since." Frowning, Yugi stated as he eyed Malik's grin warily, "There's no romantic feelings between us. He's like my protective older brother."

Yami quietly released the breath he'd been holding, ignoring Marik's and Bakura's smirks. Malik grinned and shrugged. "Okay, Yugi-san. But just for clarification," He threw a smirk at Yami before continuing. "You don't have a girlfriend? Or a boyfriend?" Yugi looked away, his cheeks flushing. "Ah… N-no…" He muttered quietly. Jou took one look at his face and whooped happily. "There's someone you like, isn't here, Yug'?" He grinned. Yami felt anticipation curl in his stomach. When Yugi didn't answer Jou, Malik and Ryou giggled and Jou's grin got bigger.

"Who is it?" He cried joyfully. "Someone I know?" Yugi nodded hesitantly, and Jou waited expectantly. When no answer was forthcoming, Jou pouted at Yugi. "Well?" He asked. Yugi huffed and frowned at Jou. "Can't it wait?" He asked- he most definitely did _not_ whine. Malik, Ryou, and Jou shook their heads. "Nope!" They grinned. Yugi growled in annoyance before looking away.

"You know that boy from class? At Konoha Dance Studio?" (1) He asked quietly. Jou frowned as Malik and Ryou leaned forward in their chairs. "Ya mean that redhead guy from Hinata-sensei's class? What was his name- Nita? Hiwa?" (2) Jou questioned. "No, Niwa! It was Niwa, right?" Yugi nodded, not meeting anyone's eyes. Yami felt a slight sense of disappointment hit him.

"Yes, Shu Niwa." Yugi said. "Someone say my name?" A voice questioned from the doorway. Yugi spun to face the speaker and gasped, eyes wide and a blush staining his cheeks. "Shu-sempai!" Yami eyed the teen in the door and was confused. _This_ was the boy Yugi liked? But he was… bland looking, for lack of a better description. Short red hair, steel grey eyes, pale skin… hardly any muscles at all! But still… for someone as cute as Yugi to like this… _Niwa_ boy, he had to have _something_ that intrigued Yugi.

Yami was pulled from his thoughts as he saw Yugi go up to Niwa. "What are you doing here, Shu-sempai?" Yugi asked. The redhead grinned happily at the amethyst eyed angel-er, teen… Yami really should watch his thoughts before he slipped out loud. "I got a part. Snow fairy…" He chuckled. Yugi giggled lightly_. "_A snow fairy with red hair?" He asked teasingly, a smile curving his pink lips.

Yami's eyes narrowed. How was it that this… _boy_ got Yugi to smile so sweetly at him, that charming blush upon his cheeks, while Yugi couldn't even look Yami in the eyes? Granted, Niwa had obviously known the younger teen for a while, whereas Yami had only met the boy a few hours ago. Still- Yami stopped that thought. He didn't know Yugi enough to be possessive- though he'd like to- and, really, he had no right. Yugi had admitted that he liked the boy right in front of him…

Yami looked away and caught Ryou's gaze. The younger white haired teen sidled up to him as the others conversed with Jou and Niwa. "You know, just because Yugi-san likes Niwa-san now, doesn't mean he always will." Ryou whispered, just loud enough for Yami to hear him. "Likewise, it doesn't mean you can't try to get Yugi-san's affections for yourself. Just- go easy. Slow. Don't go so fast, or be so obvious that you scare him off. Become his friend first." He advised the older college student before wandering off to join the conversation between Malik, Marik, Yugi, Jou, and Shu.

Crimson eyes watched Ryou in shock before turning their gaze to Yugi contemplatively. What Ryou had said was true… Now, should he carry out the idea the teenager had suggested, or not? As Yami watched Yugi's beautiful eyes sparkle as he laughed, he decided. Yes, he would get to know the amethyst eyed angel as they practiced for the play. And if Yugi's affections just happened to switch to himself during the course of that time… Well, all the better for him.

Yugi glanced up from the joke Malik had just told, and as his amethyst eyes met Yami's crimson gaze, the laughter died in his throat, and his smile froze on his lips. Yugi felt a trail of fire on his skin as Yami's heated gaze traced his features, and he shivered lightly. Far from uncomfortable, the possessive gleam in the crimson eyes of his elder co-star sent pleasurable tingles down his spine. A warm smile flitted upon delectable lips, and Yugi bit back a low groan as Yami's features became even more handsome.

'I can_not_ go and get a crush on my older co-star!' Yugi thought frantically.

(AxY)

Yes, I did go there. ^^ I like Naruto!

Again, yes I _did_ go there. Hinata is graceful (at least, from what I've seen in the few Shipuuden episodes I've seen), so she seems like she'd make a great dance instructor. But I just borrowed the names. I don't own Naruto, or anything in that series.

A/N: There you go. A little short, but it had a bunch of stuff in it, so I thought it was ok.  
>Yami: Yugi has a crush on that… <em>boy?<em> *growls*  
>AN: Just for the purposes of the story, Yami dear. Don't worry, we all know Yugi-chan belongs with you.  
>Yami: *clutches Yugi possessively* Damn straight.<br>Yugi: 0/0 *giggles and cuddles Yami*  
>Bakura: Oh, get a room, you two! By Ra, it is disgusting how sappy you are. *rolls eyes*<br>Ryou: I think it's cute.  
>Bakura: -.- *mutters* Damn it… *pulls Ryou close for a cuddle fest*<br>Yugi/Ryou/A/N: *giggle*  
>Bakura: *looks away with a faint blush* Shut up.<br>Ryou: Yes dear. *Pecks Bakura's cheek* PLO-chan doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, or us.  
>Yugi: Nope! She just likes to create interesting ideas for us to act out! *snuggles Yami*<br>Yami: *purrs for Yugi* R&R, please. *In mighty Pharaoh voice* This Pharaoh commands it!  
>YugiRyou: *giggle*


	6. Nice? Or Not? That Is The Question

A Nutcracker Production  
>Chapter Six: Nice? Or not? That is the question.<p>

A/N: I'm sooooo, so sorry that this is so late! I won't bore you with the details, but suffice it to say that between personal problems, moving, and being emotionally drained, I haven't had time to type this up or post it. I've typed up chapters seven and eight, though, and will post them one at a time, several days apart. Please bear with me, though, as I don't yet have chapter nine written, let alone typed and ready to post. So, on to chapter six. I hope you enjoy it!

(YYxY)

Two weeks later, and Yugi was inwardly cursing his mind. The rest of his first day at Ishtar Theater had gone well. He really got along well with Malik and Ryou, and it was really great seeing Jou again. What was awkward was sitting next to his crush of three years, and feeling the eyes of his co-star following his every move, causing Yugi to feel flushed and nervous. If Yugi also felt somewhat pleased, well, he wouldn't admit that aloud.

Isis had come in about two hours before Yugi left and handed Yugi, Jou, and Shu copies of the script –with their parts highlighted- and a list of all the mandatory rehearsals- dates, times, even what room(s) they would be held in. Yugi had left that evening with Jou's phone number and address, and the promise that he would be by after school the next day for Malik and Ryou.

The following weeks, Yugi was in a practice room at I.T. everyday after school- usually with Malik or Ryou, sometimes both- for at least three hours. Weekends found him at the theater for hours and hours on end. Granted, on those days, he wasn't always practicing. Malik or Ryou would usually drag him into the break room for a couple of hours a day, and Yugi got to spend time with everyone, getting to know- or in Jou's case, re-know- them. It was these times that Yugi found himself simultaneously anticipating and dreading.

He loved getting to know everyone, and was fast becoming friends with Malik, Ryou, Mokuba, and Honda- one of Jou's old friends from his middle school days. Turns out, Hiroto Honda was a fan of ballet, and took lessons. He tried out for a part in a play a few years ago, and was part of the cast ever since. Yugi really liked getting to know Shu even better, and found himself liking the older boy even more than he had before. What he dreaded about hanging out with everyone was… Yami Atemu. His co-star.

It wasn't that Yami had done anything bad, or mean, he was actually very nice. But that was just it. Yugi had seen him being a complete jerk to that girl- whom he later found out was Anzu Mazaki- and now he was being a complete gentleman around Yugi. Especially when he was actually interacting with Yugi. Also… the way Yami's crimson eyes would trail over Yugi's form and then glare furiously at Shu confused Yugi. As far as he knew, Shu hadn't done anything to Yami **(1)**. And the fact that Yami's gaze sent pleasant shivers through his body, or caused Yugi's cheeks to flush with excitement… Well, he didn't want to think about that.

Yugi had a tentative friendship with his handsome co-star, and he didn't want to do anything to ruin it (and possibly get on Yami's bad side **(2)**). Unfortunately, he had a feeling that developing a crush on the older man would do just that, and there was the crux of the matter. He had an existing crush that was slowly forming a friendship and maybe more, and he had a forming friendship developing a slight- at this point- crush. Add to that his uncertainty of his new crush's mental stability, and… Well, you know.

Although, Yugi was beginning to think he might have caught Yami at a bad moment, seeing as every time he was around the man, Yami was the epitome of gentle kindness. And Ryou, Malik, and everyone else didn't seem to treat him as if he might go off like a bomb… or like he was a jerk. So maybe there was something about that encounter that Yugi was missing. Or maybe Yami hid his true self better than anyone here knew. Maybe he put on the same act for everyone here that he put on for the interviews… If so, didn't it make sense that the others didn't treat him differently?

"Gah!" Yugi muttered, clenching his hands in his hair. Thoughts like that had been circling his mind for the past two weeks, and every time he was close to making a decision one way or another, he'd think of something else, and the cycle began again. It made it hard to form a friendship with Yami, and had even begun causing problems elsewhere. Like with his algebra homework. "Problem?" A deep voice asked, right next to his ear.

"Ack!" Yugi jumped, well, as much as he could, seeing as he was sitting at the table in the break room. Turning, Yugi found Mahado looking at him with concern, though a small smile lingered on the man's lips **(3)**. "M-Mahado-san! You… You startled me." Yugi replied, placing a hand over his racing heart. A light chuckle came from Mahado as he sat in the chair to Yugi's right. "My apologies, Yugi-san. You looked like you were getting frustrated with something. I thought maybe I could help." He explained to the –admittedly rather frustrated- teen.

"Ah. It's nothing, Mahado-san. Thank you." Yugi replied, flushing slightly. Mahado looked at Yugi, his brown eyes warm with understanding. "It did not look like nothing, but if it is personal, Yugi-san, I will not pry." The man said softly. Yugi was about to say that it was fine, and thank him for the concern, but he hesitated. Mahado was nice, he showed Yugi around the building whenever he was lost, even though Mahado was extremely busy. He was also understanding, truthful, and, from what Yugi could glean from the others, discreet. Meaning if Yugi asked him something, Mahado would tell the truth, and not tell the others if Yugi asked him not to. Yugi bit his lip as he contemplated telling Mahado what had been on his mind, and Mahado said nothing. He didn't pressure Yugi to tell him, but sat there in case Yugi wanted to tell him.

In the end, Yugi broke down and told Mahado what he'd seen his first day at Ishtar Theater, and his confusion over Yami's real personality. "So, I don't know if maybe there's something going on that I didn't- and don't- know, or if Yami-san is hiding his personality. I don't know if I should be waiting for him to be that cruel to me, or not." Yugi admitted. Mahado didn't laugh, or scoff, or even frown at him. He watched Yugi carefully for a few minutes before he spoke. "This is what has upset you so?" He asked quietly.

At Yugi's mute nod, Mahado hummed thoughtfully. "A reasonable concern," He stated finally. Yugi blinked at Mahado. "You… don't think I'm overreacting?" He asked the older man. Mahado shook his head. "No, Yugi-san, I do not believe you are overreacting. I believe, based on what you have seen of Yami Atemu, that you are right to be concerned. I will tell you that there are some things that you do not know, seeing as how you are new here. I cannot tell you what, exactly, as it is not my place to tell you- that is Yami's." Brown eyes softened at Yugi's confused and helpless expression.

"Yugi-san." Yugi looked into Mahado's eyes, paying strict attention to what he was saying. "I cannot tell you what the situation between Yami-san and Mazaki-san is, but I can tell you this. The Yami that you see around your friends, the one he shows to you, is the real Yami. The Yami you saw that day with Mazaki-san was… a special circumstance. Rest assured, Yugi-san; Yami Atemu is a kind and gentle person." Looking into Mahado's earnest eyes, Yugi believed the older man, and gave a relieved sigh.

Although he was somewhat shocked at the amount the quiet man had spoken, Yugi believed every word, and felt immensely better. "Thank you, Mahado-san. Very much." He said quietly, flashing a brilliant smile at the older gentleman. "You are very welcome, Yugi-san." Mahado gave a small, gentle smile back to the teenager. "Now, is there anything else I can help with? Or shall I go back to making fake snow and mini smoke-bombs?" He asked, chuckling quietly.

Yugi giggled and thought for a minute, looking back at his algebra work. "Actually… If you wouldn't mind, I'm having some problems with my homework…?" Yugi asked tentatively. When Mahado smiled gently and held out a hand for Yugi's textbook, the amethyst eyed teen gave a quiet sigh and a heartfelt 'thank you' as he handed it over. The two spent an hour and a half going over every math problem Yugi had, and at the end, he felt he understood how to do the problems- and those like them- much better.

T.B.C.

A/N: I know, not a lot of action, but this chapter does serve a purpose!  
>Bakura: Which is? *raises an eyebrow*<br>A/N: It shows Yugi's internal debate about Shu, and Yami, though mostly Yami.  
>Bakura: *pointed silence*<br>A/N: … Fine! So it also serves as a light time skip! Bite me! *Pouts*  
>Bakura: *smirks*<br>A/N: As for Mahado… Yes, he has a purpose, too! He's not just some random person I pulled out of the Magical Hats to plug in a minor roll! (Though he was at first… *grin*) So hah! *pokes tongue out at Bakura*  
>Bakura: *rolls eyes before turning to the readers* This weirdo-*points at PLO* doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, or us. Ra help us all if she did.<br>A/N: *pouts* I'm not that bad… Am I?  
>Bakura: *stares pointedly*<br>A/N: 0.0 T.T Waah! *Hic sob* Baku-chan, you meanie! *runs off to find Ryou*  
>Bakura: *sigh* Ra help us… R&amp;R, folks. Or my Hikari will shove me in a Shadow Realm-proof closet with the Pharaoh and a thief-proof lock. *shudders*<p>

Glynn says, "I've long since conceded that when it comes to the

Divine, any end can be the stabby end."

Biaze says, "We were up in the tundra and all we heard was the Lord

say "...ill stab you with a hammer all right.""


	7. Admissions of a Teenage Dancer

A Nutcracker Production  
>Chapter Seven: Admissions of a Teenage Dancer<br>By: Prime's Little One

(YYxY)

Yugi lifted one leg behind him so that it pointed straight out, and rose onto the tips of his toes on his other leg. His arms were held above his head in an arc, and as he bent at the waist, Yugi gracefully pulled his arms down so they rested by his sides. He rose up, bringing his right leg down, and used it to help him spin on the tip of his left foot.

Turning to leap gracefully across the room, Yugi stumbled as he landed, and cursed softly. He walked over to the CD player to restart the song, and was startled when he saw Yami standing in the doorway. "Yami! What are you doing here?" He squeaked. Yami chuckled softly, his crimson eyes glinting with amusement. "Malik and Ryou sent me to fetch you for lunch." He explained. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Yugi blushed and stammered, "Y-you didn't scare me. Just… startled me, is all." Yami's lips quirked in a gentle smirk and his eyes flashed his amusement at Yugi. "My apologies. I didn't mean to _startle_ you." He corrected himself. Yugi flushed, and walked over to the CD player to turn it off. "How… how long were you there for?" He asked the man nervously. Yami chuckled and rested a hand on Yugi's right shoulder as he walked on the teen's left. "Long enough to get an idea of your dancing style." He admitted.

Yugi groaned and buried his face in his hands, mortified. "Why so embarrassed, Yugi-san?" Yami asked curiously. "I'll have seen you dancing at some point." Yugi nodded and mumbled something about him just being embarrassed when people see him mess u. Yami laughed as he guided the teen through the halls of Ishtar Theater, and Yugi inwardly sighed at the pleasantly low sound. "Yugi-san, people see others mess up all the time. It's a fact of life. There's no need to be embarrassed about it." The man advised gently, still chuckling.

Yugi rolled his eyes. "I know, Yami-san. I just… I can't help it." He shrugged, and Yami gently squeezed Yugi's right shoulder in reassurance. "Well, then. I'll just have to help you with that." He said decisively. Yugi blinked up at the man curiously. "How?" He asked. Yami grinned down at Yugi gently as they neared the break room. "By dancing with you every day." He stated, gently guiding Yugi to enter the room first. Yugi blushed, and shot Malik a grateful look as his friend came over and dragged the shorter teen over towards Ryou and Mokuba.

Yami sighed quietly and walked over to join Marik and Bakura over by the coffee maker. "You get ditched, Mighty One?" Bakura mocked. Marik smirked and stated, "Nah. He got his ass rejected." Yami growled lowly at the two. "Neither, you damn nuisances." He rolled his eyes and grabbed a clean mug to pour coffee into. After fixing it to his liking, Yami leaned against the counter and watched Yugi (A/N: Stalker! ROFL!), ignoring Marik and Bakura's comments about being a stalker(A/N: See? They agree!)

Yugi felt Yami's eyes on him the entire time he was in the break room, but did his best to ignore the heated gaze as he focused on what Ryou was saying. He cradled his can of Pepsi in his right hand, while the fingers of his left beat out an agitated rhythm on the table top. He smiled as Ryou recounted the many pranks Bakura and Marik had done on unsuspecting members of the cast, and each other.

"That poor man…" Yugi laughed, after Ryou told him how Bakura and Marik had scared the crap out of a make-up artist after he had hit on Malik. Ryou and Yugi both laughed as Malik scowled. "Sure, _you_ think it's funny! _I _ had to go around with a possessive boyfriend and a co-worker who was terrified of coming within fifty feet of me for _weeks_!" Malik grumbled, pouting softly.

Yugi was startled as Marik swooped in out of nowhere and kissed the pout off of Malik. He heard, much to his embarrassment, Marik tell Malik softly, "You know what your pout makes me feel, Malik." Yugi blushed and looked away, not quite managing to ignore Malik's breathless reply, "Why do you think I do it?" Amethyst eyes met amused chocolate, and Yugi bit his lip as Bakura smirked at him. Yugi glanced at Yami, who stood next to Bakura, and blushed a deeper shade of red.

Lips quirked slightly as Yami smirked softly at Yugi, causing Yugi to look away before his hair caught on fire from the heat of his blush. Yugi looked over to Ryou, who smiled at Yugi in understanding. Yugi giggled quietly and smiled back at the gentle white haired boy. A few minutes of ignoring Marik and Malik later, Marik backed off and moved over to Bakura and Yami. Malik cleared his throat somewhat awkwardly, and started another conversation, in which Yugi actively participated, trying to ignore the slowly fading pinkness in his cheeks.

Ryou and Malik directed the conversation to discuss bits and pieces of themselves, getting Yugi to know them, and vice versa. It also gave Yami a chance to gain info on Yugi, a chance that the crimson eyed (A/N: stalker) man gratefully took. The more he learned about his younger look-alike, the more Yami liked about him, and the more determined he was to get the teen to like him. Bakura and Marik snickered at the obviously crushing Yami, and teased him mercilessly. Yugi was oblivious- both to Yami's crush, and Bakura and Marik's teasing.

"So, do you have a job besides this one, Yugi-san?" Malik asked curiously. Yugi shook his head. "No, not really. I mean, I help out at my grandpa's store, but I don't get paid, so it doesn't really count. At least, according to Jou, it doesn't." They laughed gently at the mention of the hyper active blonde. "What about you two?" He asked. The other two teens shook their heads. "Nah, we just go to school, then here." Malik answered for the both of them.

"Speaking of school, where do you guys go?" The younger teen asked. Ryou and Malik smiled at Yugi. "I go to Domino University, along with Bakura and Marik." Ryou answered. Malik spoke up when Yugi looked at him curiously. "Seto, Yami and I go to Kurokage Academy." Yugi's eyes widened as he stared at Malik in shock. Kurokage Academy was an extremely expensive and prestigious school in the rich section of Domino City. You had to be extremely smart to get into the Academy, and it was insanely expensive. Like, one-hundred-thousand dollars a semester, expensive**(1)**. Students from Kurokage _always_ had job offers lining up at the door from the time they entered, to the time they retired.

Malik giggled at Yugi's stunned look. "You… go to Kurokage?" He asked, amazed. Malik nodded, and Yugi smiled brightly. "That's so cool! Is it as great as the rumors say, or not?"? His curiosity would not let Yugi rest until he found out. Malik laughed gently, and nodded. "It is amazing, though it's pretty stressful at times. If you don't maintain a B+ **(2)** average, they kick you out, regardless of any… _donations_ some parents try to give. But it's pretty cool regardless."

Malik proceeded to tell Yugi some of the things that made the Academy so great; mentioning the amazing technology, classes offered, and the privileges students have on campus- and Yugi whistled lowly. "It sounds awesome!" Yugi smiled. Malik nodded, and even Ryou agreed. When Malik mentioned that Ryou could have gone there, but declined, Yugi looked at the brown eyed teen curiously. "Why didn't you go?"

Ryou smiled gently and glanced over at the trio by the coffee maker. "Because, by that time, Bakura and I were dating, and I wanted to go to the same school Bakura was at. He and Marik wanted to go to Domino University rather than go to Kurokage. Something about their father's being an ass, and working there." He answered calmly. Yugi smiled sweetly at the older teen. "That's so cute!" He giggled. Ryou blushed slightly and ducked his head, hiding behind his somewhat long white hair.

Yugi bit his lip, afraid he'd offended his new friend. "I'm sorry," He said quietly. Ryou shook his head and looked up at Yugi, smiling shyly. "No, it's… It's not a problem. I realize that it probably would look a bit… clingy, of me." Yugi giggled and shook his head, relieved. "No, I find it cute, like I said." He bit his lip shyly before confessing, "I think I'd like it if my boyfriend went to a certain school just because I was…" He blushed as Ryou and Malik looked at Yugi. Unbeknownst to Yugi, Bakura, Marik, and Yami were all looking at him, as well.

Ryou giggled as Malik laughed gently. "So," Malik grinned. "Have you asked Shu-san out yet?" Yugi blushed and stammered nervously. "I-I… Well… That is, um…" Ryou and Malik laughed, causing Yugi's blush to deepen. "Relax, Yugi-san. We just want to know if we need to be on the lookout for you two making out in certain rooms." Ryou said teasingly, laying a gentle hand on Yugi's left hand.

Yugi bit his lip, still blushing fiercely, and muttered a soft negative. Ryou and Malik looked at each other happily before turning to Yugi with gently teasing smiles. "See?" Ryou asked quietly. "That wasn't so hard, was it?" Malik added. Yugi grinned shyly and shook his head. Loud laughter from the direction of the coffee maker made Yugi, Ryou, and Malik glance over curiously.

Yugi blinked as his brain processed exactly what he was seeing. Bakura and Marik were doubled over in laughter, tears running down their cheeks, and they clutched their stomachs. Yami stood between the two, looking up and away from where Yugi was. But what was really shocking was the bright pink blush dusting the man's bronze skin across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose.

Yugi had to admit, seeing a blushing Yami made his heart race, especially when the man seemed to be embarrassed about something. Seeing the man blushing like he was, Yugi admitted, to himself at least, that Yami Atemu was an attractive man. And Yugi felt an attraction to him, as much as he felt one for Shu-sempai, if a little different.

(YYxY)

Means, roughly, Black shadow. Kuro=Black Kage=shadow. Kurokage=black shadow- roughly.

I don't know how expensive a really prestigious college is, but I figured that was expensive enough, and I don't know the conversion rate of dollars to yen. Also, I don't know how Japan grades things, so I'm going with how America grades things. Meaning 100%-90%=A 89-80=B 79-70=C 69-60=D and 59-below=F. Left-right= highest grade-lowest. Just for those who might read this and not know the U.S.'s grade scale.

A/N: There's chapter seven, and Yugi's admitted he finds Yami attractive! Yay!  
>Yugi: -- I don't know why it's such a big deal.  
>Yami: Because it means you like me! ^.^<br>Yugi: I always like you, Yami. /  
>Yami: ^.^ *glomps Yugi*<br>A/N: ^/^ Aww… How cute!  
>Yami: *glares*<br>A/N: A-anyways, everyone… I know there wasn't much here, but I couldn't get Yugi to admit his attraction to Yami in a way that satisfied me… Oh, well… This is at least okay. It also gives a few more details about daily life, and furthers the Hikaris' friendship. It also gives you the image of an embarrassed, blushing Yami- which is, to say the least, 'Hot!' LOL!  
>Yugi: Hey! *clutches Yami and growls possessively* Mine!<br>Yami: 0/0  
>AN: *backs off* Relax, Yugi-chan. He's yours. But if he had a straight twin? *Puppy eyes*  
>Yugi: Damn right he is! *grins* And you could have the straight twin.<br>A/N: Yay! ^/^  
>Yami: Hey! Don't I-or my non-existent twin, as the case may be- get a say in this?<br>Yugi/A/N: Nope! ^/^  
>Yami: -,- Damn… Luckily, this… woman *points at PLO* doesn't own us.<br>A/N: *pouts* Damn it…  
>Yugi: R&amp;R, please! *casts Puppy Dog Eyes of DOOM™*<p> 


	8. Fevers In The Break Room

**A Nutcracker Production Chapter 8**

_Fevers in the Break Room_

For the next three weeks, Yugi spent every free moment at the Ishtar Theater. He practiced with Yami for at least an hour a day- at Yami's insistence- and found that he actually enjoyed dancing with the older male. Whenever he wasn't dancing with Yami, he was practicing with Ryou, Malik, Jou, or Shu. With Malik, Yugi mostly practiced his lines, getting the timing right, along with his expressions and inflections. Ryou mostly focused on dancing; perfecting the moves, making sure they were graceful and expressive, things like that. Jou made the practices a laugh fest. They'd get work done, but not much because one or the other would always do something to make the other laugh.

Yugi didn't get to practice with Shu very often, but when he did, there was a near constant blush on his face, along with a shy smile. That is, until Yugi got deep into practice. At that point, Shu- and most everyone else- became just another dancing body in the room. The only exception to this state of mind was Yugi's co-star. Yami Atemu never became another dancing body, no matter how long or how hard the two practiced. Yugi was always aware of who Yami was, where he was, and what he was doing when the two danced together. It sometimes made practice difficult for Yugi, as he struggled to keep his focus on dancing, and not on admiring the elegant grace with which Yami moved.

A crash and a thud snapped Yugi out of his thoughts, and he quickly turned around to see what had happened. A gasp flew from the teen's lips as he spotted Malik sprawled on the ground with half a dozen boxes laying around him. "Malik-kun!" Yugi exclaimed, getting up from the table. As he rushed over to help Malik, Yugi couldn't help but wonder what had happened. Malik was not clumsy, and had not once tripped, fallen, or dropped a single thing in all the time Yugi had known him.

Once Malik was standing and all the boxes had been picked up and placed on a table, Yugi carefully made sure Malik wasn't hurt. "Are you okay, Malik-kun?" Malik huffed good naturedly as he gently slapped Yugi's hands away. "I'm fine, Yugi-kun. Really!" He added when Yugi's concerned look didn't abate. Worried amethyst eyes roamed Malik's tan features, taking in the flushed cheeks, glazed eyes, dry, chapped lips, and the sweat gathering on the older teen's brow. Yugi sighed and shook his head.

"I don't think you are, Malik-kun," He said gently as he firmly guided Malik to a chair. "Yugi-kun, I'm fi-" "Don't you dare lie to me, Malik Ishtar!" Gem-like eyes narrowed warningly at the other teen. Malik chuckled and held his hands up in surrender. Yugi stood in front of the youngest Ishtar and placed the back of his right hand against the other's forehead. Yugi quickly removed his hand with a hiss as he felt the back of his hand burn with the heat Malik was putting out. "Malik-kun, you have a very bad fever." He frowned as he looked at the door. "I'm gonna go get Ishizu-san." He had turned to do just that when a hot hand on his wrist stopped him.

When Yugi turned back to look at Malik, he was startled by the intensity with which the young Ishtar was staring at him. "Don't. I'll be fine. There's no need to bother anyone about a little fever like this." Yugi blinked and protested, but Malik was adamant. After five minutes of failing to change Malik's mind, Yugi decided to take care of Malik himself. "Well, then, I guess we'll both be staying in here today." Yugi stated and turned to the sink. Malik let go of his wrist and stared in confusion. "What?" He asked. Yugi glanced at the college student from where he was wetting a paper towel. "We'll both be staying in here." He repeated. As he returned to Malik's side and placed the wet towel on the blonde's forehead, Yugi explained, "You need to rest, and I don't feel comfortable leaving you here alone."

Malik blinked at Yugi, embarrassed at having the younger boy look after him. "You don't have to, Yugi-kun. I'll be okay." Yugi smiled softly at Malik, his cherubic face showing nothing but gentle kindness. "Malik-kun," Yugi said kindly. "I know I don't have to, but I want to. You're my friend. Besides, it's not like missing a day or two of practice will hurt me. I'll just work even harder once you're better!" And he gave an angelic smile, reassuring his friend about his willingness to help.

Malik sighed, and then gave Yugi a grateful smile. "Thanks, Yugi-kun." Yugi gently patted Malik's head like Yugi's grandfather always did when he was sick, and then moved to the fridge for a bottle of water. He grabbed on and made his way to Malik, stopping only to grab a small bottle from his schoolbag. "Can you take Aspirin?" Yugi asked as he handed Malik the water. At Malik's nod, Yugi took two tablets from the small bottle and handed them over. When Malik's eyebrow rose and he just looked at the high school student, Yugi explained with a blush, "I get frequent headaches, so I carry Aspirin at all times." Malik grinned and nodded his thanks as he popped the pills into his mouth and swallowed.

Yugi went to one of the cabinets in the break room and grabbed a somewhat large bowl, then filled it halfway with ice from the freezer. He also grabbed three bottles of cold water from the fridge. He got back to the table and put the bowl down, opening and pouring the water over the ice. Yugi then took the now warm towel from Malik's forehead and dipped it in the cold water before wringing the excess moisture from the towel and laying it gently back in place.

When Malik sighed contentedly and closed his eyes, Yugi gave a quiet giggle and moved to sit down at his chair. Arms snaked their way around Yugi's waist and pulled him down onto the elder's lap. "M-Malik-kun?" Yugi questioned, a slight flush tinting his cheeks. Malik mumbled quietly about how Yugi's body heat felt good, and that he wasn't hitting on the teen, and Yugi relaxed. He grabbed a notebook and pencil from across the table where he'd been sitting before and started doodling on Malik's lap, occasionally re-wetting the towel on the tanned teen's forehead. Malik kept his eyes closed and his arms around Yugi's waist as he rested peacefully.

That peaceful atmosphere lasted a grand total of two hours and thirty-seven minutes before it was disrupted. The door to the break room opened, and someone took three steps into the room before stopping. "What in the world?"

T.B.C

A/N: Oooh! I wonder who _that_ is?  
>Yugi: You don't know?<br>A/N: Nope! Not a clue! =D  
>YugiMalik/Mystery person: 0.0 WTF?  
>AN: Hehe! Oh! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, or 'The Nutcracker'! Though it would be awesome if I did. And again, so sorry for the wait. Hope you like it! Oh, and I know only Yugi and Malik made a physical appearance this chapter, but next should make up for it, I hope! =D Happy reading, and please review! Let me know what ya'll think! One last thing, this will be the last chapter for a while, as I don't yet have chapter nine written. So, please be patient with me! I'm writing this all off the top of my head, I have no guide/plotline, and no beta to bounce things off of, so if it's a little while between chapters from now on, that's the reason.


	9. AN 1

For those of you whom thought this was an update to the story, I'm sorry. But before you go thinking, 'Oh, this will tell us that she's abandoned the story,' let me just say this: I haven't. Like I said last chapter/update, I've been having some writers block lately, and while I have part of chapter nine written, it's a bit… 'blah'. So I'm still working on it.

Also, just today, at around 6:00 pm, I had a little… accident. I managed to burn the outside half(pinkie to ring finger, and tip to wrist) of my right hand, which happens to be my dominate hand. Now, it's not really bad, but it's enough to make writing and typing really painful. Just brushing my hand against anything hurts. So I'm going to be taking a small break from writing, though I won't stop planning and thinking things through.

I don't know when the real chapter nine will be up, but I hope it will be soon. I'd always hoped to avoid putting A/Ns into a story as a chapter, but I thought you all should know that I'm not dead. I'm sorry about the delay, ya'll. Happy reading!


	10. Missing Chapter (w)

A Nutcracker Production

AN: I'm so sorry! I miscounted my chapters. Many thanks and much love to **s2Teennovelist** for pointing this out!

**Last Time:**

"_What in the world?"_

**Now:**

Dark brown eyes eyed the two teens-one of whom seemed to be just this side of asleep- with mild curiosity. Yugi blushed as he looked at the older male. "I-it… Um, M-Malik-kun had a fever a-and, um… He said the h-heat felt g-good…" He stuttered, looking completely mortified at being caught in this obviously compromising position. An eyebrow rose on the man's face while his lips quirked slightly in amusement. The person in question-Malik- simply 'hmmm'd' in sleepy response, nuzzling his face gently against Yugi's clothed shoulder. Yugi meeped and glanced at the intruder, worried he might get the wrong idea.

A deep chuckle rolled through the room as said 'intruder' stepped in and closed the door quietly. "Relax, Mutou-san." Shaadi**(1) **said. "Malik is very… affectionate- when he's sick." Yugi giggled and muttered quietly about how it was more accurate to say Malik was cuddly when he's sick. Shaadi chuckled again and walked over to check the blonde teen, noticing the towel and bowl of ice water. "I gave him a couple of Aspirin about two and a half hours ago. I hope that was okay; I figured he knew what medicines he could and couldn't take." Yugi quietly informed the man.

Shaadi nodded at the young tri-teen. "It was, and he does. How did you discover he was sick? He usually hides it until Bakura sits on him and Marik forces medicine down him." He stated somewhat curiously. Yugi frowned slightly and glanced at his older friend, slight concern lingering in his shining amethyst eyes. "I was sitting here drawing in my notebook and thinking, when I heard a crash and a thump. Malik-kun had tripped, or fallen, or something and he was on the ground, with those boxes scattered around him." Yugi started, pointing at the offending boxes. Shaadi glanced at them before looking back at the young teen.

"I ran over and helped him up, and helped gather all the boxes before leading him to a chair. I checked his forehead and nearly burned my hand he was so hot. So I grabbed a paper towel, wet it, and placed it on his forehead. But when I went to go get Isis-san or Ishizu-san, he wouldn't let me." Yugi's voice was concerned at first, but by the end, it was also confused. "Yes, Malik has a habit of not wanting people to worry about him. He believes that it would bother them." Shaadi informed Yugi, who looked up at him in confusion.

"Doesn't he realize that we'll just worry about him more if he does that?" Innocent purple eyes gleamed up at the man in a mixture of confusion, sympathy, and concern. With an elegant roll of his shoulders, Shaadi replied as he checked the temperature of the water in the bowl on the table, "Probably not. We tell him, but he doesn't seem to get it." Not finding the water cold enough for his liking, Shaadi walked around the table to the cabinets, grabbed a cup, and filled it with ice from the freezer. Yugi watched as he walked back over and carefully dumped the ice into the bowl. He honestly didn't know what to say about what Shaadi told him.

The two males turned-or twisted as much as possible, in Yugi's case- and watched as the dozing Malik stirred and looked around blearily, his eyes slowly locking on to Shaadi's imposing figure looming right next to him- and therefore, Yugi. The blonde blinked before speaking in a voice raspy from sleep, "What are you doin' here?" Shaadi looked from him to the boxes that were piled on a table nearby. "I came to see why those weren't done yet, but I'll let it go since you're obviously sick. Just get some rest and get better." Somehow, Shaadi managed to come across as both caring, and threatening in that statement. Both teens were left staring after him in wonder as he left the break room, closing the door gently behind him.

Blinking, the two teens glanced at each other before laughing quietly. Yugi's smile lingered as he re-wet Malik's towel, grinning unrepentantly when Malik rolled his eyes in mock exasperation. In retaliation, Malik grinned mischievously and started to tickle his pseudo brother's**(2)** sides, causing said boy to squirm and giggle hysterically. "That's better," Malik said gently. Yugi glanced at him in confusion. "What is?" He asked. "Nothing," Malik replied with a grin. "Just thinking to myself; ignore it." Yugi blinked before taking Malik's advice with a small shrug. "If you're sure. Are you feeling any better, Malik-kun?" He asked quietly. Malik's lips gave a small twitch that looked more like an amused smirk than a smile, and nodded yes before giving a contented sigh and dozing off slightly.

A few hours after Shaadi left them, Malik woke up, just in time for them all to go home. Luckily, the two boys had managed to get through the rest of the work day without anyone else walking in on them. Yugi stood and cleaned up the break room, while Malik downed a bottle of water and another two Aspirin before helping Yugi- not that there was much to clean up. On his way out of the building with Malik, Yugi caught a glimpse of Yami staring at him. That didn't bother Yugi so much as the expression on his face. Yami looked almost… hurt. Like Yugi had done something to betray him or something. A strange twisting in Yugi's chest caused him to look away from the older dancer and raise a hand to his chest, rubbing the spot over his heart. 'Am I having a heart attack or something?' He thought worriedly**(3)**.

**(1)**: Hahahaha! Didn't expect _that_, did you?! Bam! The only people who guessed, guessed it was either Marik or Yami/Atemu. Now, I was tempted to have it as one of them, both because ya'll seemed to want/expect that, and because it'd be awesome to write/read/see. But then I _didn't_ want to do that, because… ya'll seemed to want/expect that. XD So I tried to come up with someone really unexpected to walk in on them. I was tempted to do Anzu/Tea, but… She's a bitch in this story, and I want as little to do with her as possible. At least in this story, I do. Anywho…. On to note-

**(2):** For my wonderful translator, AkuZeku, here is a-belated- explanation as to why Yugi isn't that concerned/flustered. During the weeks he practiced with all of them, Yugi grew close(or closer, in Jou's case) to them all, and Malik and Ryou consider him a best friend/little brother, and he thinks of them as best friends/older brothers. Jou's the same way. Hope that clears it up for you, if not, or if ya'll just want me too, I can type up a quick little side chapter and chuck it in somewhere (that sounds rather… forceful, doesn't it? ^/^ LOL! ) Be warned though, I don't have any other chapters written, so if I do, it'll have to, A: wait until I have more chapters written, or B: take first priority in getting written and posted, making the other chapters wait. Of course, it'll be short(hopefully), so it shouldn't take too long, but I'll leave it up to you.

**(3):** And naively.

A/N: Poor Yugi… So cute, so innocent, so naïve… And poor Yami! What has happened that he thinks Yugi betrayed him? _Does_ he think that? Or is he just hurt that Yugi doesn't feel that comfortable around him? Thoughts? Opinions? Flames? And I'm so sorry this is so late in being posted. Jeez, I feel so disappointed in myself… *mutters* Stupid writer's block and IRL problems…. Anywho, none of the other chapters are written, and while this one is short, I figured I'd better post something before ya'll tar and feather me, then toss me in a pit with a starving lion… Eh heh! *sweatdrops* Pleasedon'thurtme! *hides under her bed*


	11. Game Shop Talks

A Nutcracker Production

**Important A/N: I'm alive! I know it's been quite a while since I've updated, and I apologize. There's an important (and really long) note at the bottom of this chapter for anyone still interested in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time:<strong>

'_Am I having a heart attack or something?' He thought worriedly._

**Now: **

Yugi gave a shout of joy as he walked off the high school grounds for the last time. Summer break officially started the next day, but since there was no school tomorrow, technically – according to the students, anyway – it started as soon as they got off school grounds. Yugi's smile dimmed a bit as Yami's hurt expression flashed through his mind's eye. Yugi quickened his pace, wanting to reach his grandpa's store so he could keep his thoughts away from his older co-worker. _'What did I do? Did I say something that hurt him? I can't think of anything…'_ Yugi sighed as he tried to think of anything he could have said or done – or _not_ said or done – that could have hurt Yami, but again, came up blank. _'It hurts… Why does it hurt to see that expression; to think that I've done something to hurt him? I mean, I don't exactly want __**anyone**__ to hurt, but… It physically aches when I think I did something to hurt __**him**__. Why?'_

A bell rang as he opened the door to his gramps' shop, snapping him out of his thoughts. "I'm home, gramps!" He called out cheerfully. "Yugi! Had a good day at school?" Solomon asked him from behind the counter. "Yep! I'm so glad it's summer break! I'll be back down in a minute. Just gonna put my bag up and change." Yugi bounded up the stairs with a smile. Throwing his backpack on the bed, Yugi quickly stripped out of his school uniform and put on jeans and a blue button down shirt before taking the stairs two at a time. "Can you check what's on the shelves, Yugi? We had quite a few customers come in, and I want to make sure we still have some of everything out for any others." Solomon asked. Yugi nodded and grinned as he went to take inventory, making sure they had several of each items out and ready for purchase. An hour – and four trips to the back to get more games to stock the shelves – later, and Yugi reassured Solomon that everything was in order.

"Thanks Yugi. I really appreciate your help." The elder Mutou smiled at Yugi as he handed the boy ten dollars**(1) **for his work. "You're welcome, gramps! Is there anything else you need, before I head out?" The tri-color haired teen asked, putting the cash in his wallet. Solomon always paid Yugi for his work in the shop, seeing as he didn't pay Yugi to do his chores, or to keep good grades. Those things were expected of Yugi, without any monetary rewards. "No, Yugi. It's fine. Go ahead and go to practice. Be careful, and let me know when you're on your way back!" The elder called out, seeing as Yugi was practically out the door already. "Will do!" Yugi called back.

Yugi hurried to the Theater for practice, grinning as Ryou met him by the door and led him to one of those gorgeous practice rooms that he loved. Several hours later, Yugi was drenched in sweat from practice, but nearly glowing with the feeling of accomplishment. As he and Ryou walked into the break room for a drink, Yugi noticed Marik, Bakura, and Yami standing around the coffee maker. The younger of the two teens went to the vending machines for a Pepsi, while Ryou walked over to give Bakura a quick kiss – well, it would have been quick if Bakura hadn't caught him and given him a 'proper' kiss, as he says. Ryou then proceeded to drag Bakura – who dragged Marik, who grabbed Yami – to the same table that Yugi was sitting at, and sat down, continuing the conversation that the two youngest members had been having on the way there. About an hour later, Malik and Mokuba joined, making a quiet conversation much livelier.

After two hours, Yugi noticed that it was nearly dark, and said that he had to go home before his grandpa worried about him. Marik, Mokuba and Ryou gave a token protest – understanding that it _was_ late, and that Yugi did need to go home before it was _completely_ dark – before insisting that someone walk him home, because it _was_ getting dark. Yugi protested, but Bakura waved it away. "Relax, shrimp. It's not a bother. Or rather, it's not as much of a bother as having to find a new Claire because you got your ass mugged by going home alone at night." That was Bakura's way of saying, "Relax. It's no bother, and we worry about you. Better someone walk you home then you get hurt," – according to Ryou, anyway. With a sigh, Yugi agreed to let someone walk him home, and Malik volunteered with a grin, his eyes flashing with mischievousness before it was gone. In the end, Malik and Marik both walked Yugi home, – Malik because he was a good friend and had his own reasons, and Marik because he was walking Malik back – while Yami and Ryou stayed to get some practice in, and Bakura stayed to ogle – erm, give constructive criticism to – his boyfriend. Yugi waved goodbye to the other two at the door to the shop, and entered, locking the door behind him.

The next day, Yugi helped out at the shop all morning, and went to the Theater in the afternoon. He spent part of the afternoon practicing with Malik, and the other part practicing alone. After practice, he met up with Mokuba, Jou, Seto, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Marik, and Yami in the break room for a few hours as they discussed the play, what they were doing for summer break, and new books read or movies seen. Yugi left while it was still light out – barely – so he wouldn't have to be walked home. The next two days followed a similar pattern, the only thing changing was who he practiced with, or – sometimes – who met up in the break room after practice. As Sunday was one of the game shop's busiest days, Yugi had told everyone that he wouldn't make it to practice on those days, but as he came every other day, and worked hard, the director – or directors, as Isis, Ishizu, and Shaadi pretty much worked as one unit – were very understanding about it. So it was that at ten am that Sunday Yugi was working behind the counter when Mokuba, Seto, Jou, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Marik, and Yami walked in.

"Welcome to Kame Game Shop, how may I help you?" Yugi asked cheerfully as he looked up. When he caught sight of the customers, though, he was shocked. "Oh! H-hey guys. Is something wrong?" He asked in confusion. Ryou assured him that nothing was wrong, as Jou looked around in fascination. "Wow!" He exclaimed. "This place hasn't changed much, has it, Yug'?" The blonde looked at his friend with a grin. Yugi giggled and replied, "It's mostly the merchandise that's changed. Although, we did redo the paint since the last time you were here." When Jou looked at the walls and pronounced them the same, Yugi responded with a grin, "I said we redid them. Not that we changed the paint color, Jou." The blonde blushed with a pout, and Yugi noticed that Seto seemed very interested in the games behind Jou, if the way he was staring was any indication. _'Yeah, it's the games that he's interested in.'_ Yugi thought with a mental grin.

"So, was there something I could help you with?" Yugi asked them as Solomon came down the stairs. Since the rush usually started around eleven or twelve, Solomon slept in a bit on Sundays, while Yugi manned the early morning hours on Sunday. It took both of them to keep up with the customers on Sunday afternoons. "Well, we had just wondered if we could hang out while you worked. If it's not too much trouble." Ryou answered. "We'd be glad to help, or just stay out of the way. Or if you need us to leave, we can." Yugi felt a rush of pleasure that they wanted to hang out outside of practice, and looked to his grandfather for an answer. Solomon looked at Jou, then studied the others, before taking in Yugi's sparkling amethyst eyes and answered with a gentle smile, "I don't see why not. Just be aware that Yugi has to work, and if you could make sure not to disturb the customers, or keep him from working, I'd be grateful." The boys all promised, Jou and Mokuba the most enthusiastic, Malik and Ryou politely, while the others just nodded, the warnings to be polite by Malik and Ryou ringing in their heads.

For the next hour and a half, Yugi was able to sit and talk with them, only having to get up and work a few times for a few short minutes. Around eleven-thirty, though, the Sunday rush started, and the others watched in a state of almost awe as Yugi and Solomon – mostly Yugi, though, as he was their friend – navigated the almost sea of customers with a professional ease. Both of them greeted all the customers with a smile and a cheerful hello, and Yugi helped find the toys they wanted. They watched with amazement as Yugi greeted some customers – they had to be regulars – by name, asking about one family member or another, and seemed to listen with genuine interest or concern as they spoke of their family. Not once did he – or Solomon, for that matter, but the teens and early twenty-something's were more focused on Yugi – frown, or get frustrated with a customer.

For the next four and a half hours, they watched as Yugi was up and about, helping customers, restocking the shelves, and occasionally, searching the back for a toy or game that they had run out of on the shelves for a customer. If they had any doubt that Yugi was a good person, that doubt was washed away as he – quite happily – helped each and every one of their customers, making sure that they were not only satisfied, but happy with their new toy, or game, and the service. Towards the dinner hour, things started to slow down as people were home making or eating dinner, and so Yugi was once again able to sit and speak with them for more than a few minutes.

Then, at about four-thirty, a young girl in a pink dress with a little white purse hanging off her shoulder walked in and started looking around. "Can I help you?" Yugi asked the girl with a smile. The little brunette girl – she couldn't have been more than eight or nine – nodded shyly. "I'm looking for a dollie… She has pretty blonde hair, and wears a pretty dress… and has a tye-ar-uh." She specified, carefully pronouncing – or mispronouncing, as it were – what was obviously a new word. Yugi gave a soft smile to the girl and patted her head. "Why don't I take you to the dollies, and we can see if the one you want is there, okay?" He offered gently. The girl nodded and took the hand he offered, and the group to the side watched as he led her to one of the aisles.

About five minutes later, they came out with the girl happily cuddling the doll to her chest with both hands, and Yugi guided her to the counter with a single hand on her shoulder. The girl placed the doll on the counter and carefully pulled her money out of the white purse. Carefully counting it out, the group watched her face fall when Solomon gently told her she didn't have enough. Yugi saw her teary eyes and trembling lips, and told her with a gentle, loving smile, "Why don't we count it again, hm?" When the girl looked up at him, trust and hope shining in her eyes, Yugi's heart melted, and as he carefully helped her count her money, he surreptitiously slipped a couple of bills into the pile of uncounted money. Ryou and Malik barely held back an 'aw', while the others felt their hearts soften when Solomon announced that he must have miscounted, she _did_ have enough. The little girl squealed and hugged Yugi before being handed the change, and stuffing it in her purse, grabbing the little doll and hugging it to her chest as she bounced up and down.

"Is your mom or someone coming to pick you up, sweetheart?" Yugi asked gently. The girl glanced outside and nodded, pointing to a woman who looked like an older version of the girl. Yugi walked her to the door and watched as she excitedly showed the doll to the woman, who took her hand and started walking away with a smile, before walking back to the counter and helping Solomon with a few of the last customers. When the last customer walked out the door, Yugi went around the store to take inventory, and then went into the back to get the merchandise to restock the shelves. About an hour later, Solomon told Yugi that he could go, seeing as Solomon could handle the small amount of customers that might show up later. Yugi made sure that Solomon would call him if he was needed before making his way to his friends.

"Sorry. You guys must have been bored, right?" Yugi asked with a small, tired smile as he sat on a stool next to Yami. "Not at all." Yami replied. The others nodded, and Ryou assured Yugi, "It was interesting, watching you and your grandfather take care of the customers. You treated them all like close friends." Yugi gave Ryou a broad smile and replied, "That's because they are. When someone buys something from here, they're supporting my grandpa's store. Even if they only look around, they might come back, or tell someone about it, or someone might notice they came in, and decide they might want to take a look. So, as soon as someone walks through that door, they become a helpful part of this store, and thus a treasured friend."

Solomon smiled proudly at Yugi, whom took no notice, busy fending off Jou's playfully tearful bear hug. The other teens and twenty-something's smiled at the scene, and Ryou then pried the blond off the smaller male with a grin. "So, when do you close, Yugi?" Malik asked from his seat perched on Marik's lap. The amethyst eyed boy opened his mouth to answer, but his grandfather beat him to it. "In an hour, but I highly doubt anyone else will be in. Dinner's usually around this time, after all. And if they do, I can handle it. So you boys can go and do whatever it is young men do. Just don't get in trouble, and Yugi, be home by eleven, alright?" When Yugi looked fit to protest, Solomon looked at Jou, who nodded and proceeded to drag the tri-color haired teen out the door, the rest of their group following with smiles and waves to the elder Mutou.

**~YxY~YxY~**

* * *

><p><strong>Important Note: <strong>So. I know it's short, but… yeah. Writer's block has kicked my ass. I know where I want to end up with this story, but at this point in time, I'm stuck between point B (which is where we are: Yugi noticing that he's starting to crush on Yami), and point Z (The End). _**I will not be abandoning this story!**_ I repeat: _**This story will not be abandoned, nor will it be adopted out.**_ So. This is where you come in, my lovelies!

**If there is something you want to see happen in this fic, I will try my absolute best to work it in.**

There are a few things you have to keep in mind. 1). The pairings are already decided, so yeah.

2). There are a few plot points that I have in mind, which I will be keeping. *cough*Shu&Anzu*cough*

3). There is a timeline. Currently, it's about June/July-ish in the story, and I planned to end this at or a little after the showing in December. So ya'll have roughly 6 months to have them do whatever.

4). Ya'll have roughly 6 months to fill, as stated above, so I'd really like a lot of reviewers to suggest things.

5). Because I'm letting you choose stuff, though, and because I don't know how many suggestions I'll get (if any), I might not be able to do your suggestion right away, or at all. In that case, I really hope you won't get offended, as I'll try my best to fit things in.

6). You _may_ give multiple suggestions of things you want to see. I'm thinking, at least, until I know how many suggestions I'll get, a maximum of… oh, 5 things?

So, that's that. I hope you'll forgive me for not writing much this chapter, and for taking so long to post. But I've gotten stuck on this story. Some people who follow me, and not just this story, might notice that I've put up a few one-shots since my last update, but they've been in different fandoms. So it's not just that I don't like this story! This is my baby. It was my first multi-chap story, and something that I really wanted/want to finish. I've just been stuck.


End file.
